


Poetry

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Co-workers, Innocent, Love, Poetry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poetry book. Some will be from years ago. Some will be new. Enjoy. :)
Collections: Poetry





	Poetry

What am I to do-

Looking though closed windows,  
it’s hard to see the truth

is it fair to wait,  
fair to put it all on you?

(overwrought, hesitantly my fingers brush the dried out wood  
while my eyes never stray from you-

It keeps me safe from the truth,  
selfish from desire

To open that window,  
just for a second

but what if it destroys _us_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 4 years ago. It gives me a lot of nostalgia reading it over now. 
> 
> Background: So I was head over heels for a co-worker of mine at the time. He was technically my boss and we had a huge age difference so I didn't pursue him. Excuses, I know, but I was only 21 at the time and he was 29 (hence the title). I don't think I was mature enough back then either way so I'm glad I never pursued things with him. But we had a very unique relationship. He would always smile so brightly every time he saw me walk in, literally made my heart clench he was so damn cute. His smile was beautiful though, very warm and filled with genuine happiness, very clearly reached his eyes. If he would leave before me and forget to say bye, he would come back and personally say goodbye to me. I mean, I said he was cute right lol. We had a lot of similar interests and not only was he a pharmacist, he was also a lawyer. Ugh, what a catch I know. It also didn't help that he looked similar to Bradlee Cooper, so not only was this guy smart as hell he was very easy on the eyes. I remember when we were first getting to know each other he was really adamant on knowing who my parents were. I introduced him to my mom one day and they hit it off. My mom, of course, knew I liked him so she was obviously very nice to him. But I think him and my mom were very similar people so that's why they got a long so well. He loved my mom. 
> 
> I had gone on leave from work, and the day before I was supposed to go back he quit. T-T When I went on leave he bought me some Hershey kisses and sent them my way with my mom, again so fucking cute. I called him so he could give me the run down on some medication I was prescribed but I just wanted to hear him talk. Little did I know that would be the last time I would hear his voice. Before I had gotten a hold of his PSN so I'm still friends with him on there. At least I know he's alive, lol. The last I've heard is that he moved out to Arizona and had a kid. I just hope he's happy. <3 I only ever cracked that window, but maybe I'll meet him again in the future. 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
